Ball of Yarn
by Cynicism And Cyanide
Summary: It's a known fact that Fuji can be rather... playful when he wants to be. It's just unfortunate that Tezuka seems to be his favorite toy. TezukaXFuji


**Title: **Ball of Yarn  
**Rating:** T-ish (leaning a bit towards M?)  
**Genre: **Romance/Fluff  
**Pairing: **Tezuka/Fuj**  
****Disclaimer: **I might be a lawyer when grow up. Just so you know. In case you're thinking of charging me or anything...  
**Warnings: **A highly... provacative game of footsie, Tezuka losing his sanity and erm. Fuji. (Who's a warning already, actually). CRACK.

**A/N: **Ahhh! I can't believe I wrote this! It's crack. I assure you. And it's a by-product of studying which makes you... well, crazy. I hope you enjoy!

By the way, something about names...

Fuji - Fuji Syusuke

Yumiko - Fuji Yumiko

Yuuta - Fuji Yuuta

Yoshiko - Fuji Yoshiko (Fuji's Mom)

* * *

The problem with Fuji, Tezuka decided, was that sometimes, Fuji liked to play… a little too much. Teasing was all fine and well, as Tezuka would expect nothing less from Fuji, and even the occasional surreptitious (which were hardly ever surreptitious after all) was alright, but this… this pushed the boundaries a little too far.

A warm foot slowly crept up rubbing against the tight muscles of his calf and all Tezuka could do was continue glaring at Fuji with the same look that would have sent anyone in the vicinity scurrying away; Anyone except Fuji Syusuke that is, who simply smiled serenely back at his boyfriend.

That was not to say that no one else noticed the glare though.

"Ah Tezuka-kun, is the food not to your liking?" Fuji Yoshiko asked, a rather worried look on her face. Next to her, Yuuta tried to suppress the urge to run away from Tezuka's glare.

Softening his features into his best polite face, Tezuka replied that it was fine and that he particularly enjoyed the grilled fish.

"That's good Tezuka-kun! We just wanted to show our appreciation to you for taking care of our Syusuke all these years. God knows how _difficult_ Syusuke can be at times and we wouldn't even dare imagine letting him live alone at college," Fuji's mother smiled.

Tezuka couldn't help but silently agree with Yoshiko on how infuriating her son could be sometimes. Especially times like these.

"Fuji-kun is an... ah good friend and… roommate," Tezuka managed to garble out, trying his hardest to school his features back to one of polite indifference as a well-placed foot at his crotch surprised him. Fuji continued to smile even wider – very rarely did anything surprise Tezuka.

"You're doing medicine at Todai, aren't you Tezuka-kun?" Yumiko asked, as she gave her younger brother a sidelong glance.

"Yes he is," Fuji answered and Tezuka swore he could hear a smirk in that innocent voice. "He can give me an extremely _through_ check-up if I ever were to fall sick." Turning to Yuuta, Fuji finished with a "You can come too, if you like." The youngest Fuji however turned a rather interesting shade of red and shook his head furiously, evidently getting the innuendo.

At times like these, Tezuka was glad that Fuji introduced him to poker. It certainly helped in situations like these with his boyfriend's family and said boyfriend desperately trying to send him over the edge. The images that came to mind during those games of strip poker did nothing to help though.

Suddenly, there was an abrupt change of topic. (Which Tezuka felt wasn't that spontaneous after all)

"Ne Nee-san, do you still have that cat costume I wore a few years ago for Halloween?" Fuji asked, that all too suspicious smile gracing his fine features. Tezuka just _knew_ that something was going to happen. "Tezuka says that I'm like a cat sometimes."

Oh. So that was what Fuji was up to, as realization hit Tezuka like a ton of bricks. Tezuka _did_ say that Fuji was like a cat. One that purred so deliciously when Tezuka touched him _there_ and mewled when Tezuka managed to strike that spot deep within Fuji's body. In fact, everything about Fuji did seem almost feline. Even now with the way Fuji's foot was rubbing up against him.

"Hmm… I think so. Though it must be much too small for you by now, don't you think?" Yumiko replied with a twinkle in her eyes as she clearly understood what her brother was getting at.

"Maa… I've always been small built," replied Fuji before getting up from the table with his sister in tow.

And that left Tezuka with Fuji's mother and younger brother. Desperately trying to push all those images of Fuji in a cat costume, as a cat, purring, writhing, naked under him… Tezuka was glad for the small mercy that Fuji's foot was no longer rubbing against his crotch while sincerely hoping that those 'motherly instincts' women were so proud of didn't extend to being able to read the minds of the friend's of their children, fantasizing about fucking their son so hard that said son would practically growl. Fuji really was such a cat.

Finally though, Fuji came down the stairs and while this saved Tezuka from making small talk with Fuji's mother and trying to think of innocent, happy thoughts like tennis at the same time, Fuji's reappearance did nothing to help Tezuka's growing hard-on.

Yumiko was right. Fuji's costume was too small. The shirt was too short, barely covering Fuji's chest and ending just above Fuji's navel and exposing most of his pale, toned lower stomach. Predictably, the shorts too, with the silky black tail attached, was much too short, barely covering Fuji's ass ad ended less than midway past his smooth, creamy thigh. Tezuka wondered what dire crime he committed in his past life that caused him to be subjected to such torture.

Placing a pair of black ears made out of the same silky material on his head, Fuji spun around, giving Tezuka a good view of his costume. Or rather, his much too tempting body. Tezuka was just pleased to note that there was a slight bulge in Fuji's shorts.

Now, Tezuka Kunimitsu was by no means a stupid boy. One did not get into pre-med at Todai by being stupid. And as he wasn't a stupid boy, Tezuka Kunimitsu knew full well what Fuji was playing at. But not-stupid boys did stupid things sometimes and Tezuka being a not stupid boy who couldn't stop himself from doing stupid things around Fuji, proved once again that really, he was only a ball of yarn in Fuji's hands.

"Put on your coat, you'll catch a cold," Tezuka ordered and _that voice_ sent shivers up Fuji's spine. Turning to Yoshiko, Tezuka apologized. "I'm sorry Fuji-san, but I just remembered that I have a paper due tomorrow and it really should be time that Syusuke and I get going. Thank you for the excellent dinner," Tezuka said with a polite bow before practically dragging Fuji out of the house towards the car.

Back inside, Yumiko smiled to herself, while Yuuta turned a steady shade of red before running upstairs and slamming the door. Fuji Yoshiko just hoped that _Syusuke's nice friend_ would finish his paper in time.

* * *

**A/N 2**: So... how was it? Heh. I hope it wasn't too silly! (Well, it's okay if it was. It's supposed to be!) Now, I'm kinda planning an extention of this, maybe. But that would definitely stray into the M catogory coughlemoncough. What do yuo guys think of that? Drop me a review to tell me what you think! Or any review at all really, I'm not picky(:


End file.
